Gracias
by B-Ookami
Summary: -Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa. Él también estaba sonrojado, pero sabía disimularlo bastante bien. Entonces, él la hizo sentarse encima de sus piernas y… la besó. El principio de una historia que pienso continuar. Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.
1. Noche romántica

Gracias

**Nota de la autora:** Éste fanfic es exclusivamente mío, excepto los personajes, el anime (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) y todo lo que tenga que ver con esto último. Y más importante: disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Era tarde, muy tarde… las doce de la noche, para ser más exactos. Haru se encontraba en su dormitorio correspondiente, en su cama, pero no dormía, sino que se mantenía despierta. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que llegó a aquella época: la explicación de Reborn sobre su viaje en el tiempo, el entrenamiento intensivo de Tsuna y compañía, la historia de los Arcobaleno, la futura lucha contra Millefiore y Byakuran… La chica sacudió la cabeza con el fin de no darle más vueltas al asunto, y se dio media vuelta, procurando dormir. Pero no podía, ya que había algo en toda aquella historia que no le cuadraba: ¿qué han hecho los chicos para meterse en tal jaleo? ¿Le estarían ocultando algo? Haru estaba muy desconcertada. Quería sumirse en un fantástico sueño, pero no podía, como pudisteis observar antes. Asomó la cabeza desde su litera para ver si Lambo e I-Pin estaban dormidos. Bingo. Sus compañeros de habitación dormían plácidamente y a juzgar por la sonrisa que mostraban, sus sueños debían ser serenos y bonitos. Bajó por las escaleras de la litera con la precaución de no despertar a los pequeños, se puso sus zapatillas, y salió a los pasillos de la base. Notó la boca seca, así que decidió ir a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua con el que apaciguar su sed. Se acordó también de que las habitaciones de los chicos y demás estaban de camino a la cocina, y decidió echarles un vistazo, para ver si estaban durmiendo o qué hacían.

La primera habitación fue la de Yamamoto y Reborn. Abrió lo menos posible para evitar que entrara la luz necesaria para que se despertaran, y observó cómo dormían. Nada más ver a Reborn, pensó que estaba despierto, pero al escuchar su respiración profunda, dedujo que dormía despierto… como siempre. En la litera de arriba, encontró a Yamamoto durmiendo bocabajo. Su respiración era como la de Reborn, así que al parecer no había perturbaciones en sus sueños. Haru sonrió para sí misma, y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-_Yamamoto no suele enterarse bien de cómo van las cosas, pero es buen chico. Seguro que ayudará mucho a Tsuna y compañía a salir de este embrollo_- pensó Haru, en voz alta.

Ahora era el turno de la habitación de Bianchi y Kyoko. Abrió un poco la puerta como hizo con la habitación anterior y pudo ver a Bianchi en la litera de abajo dormir. También estaba tranquila, sin señales de pesadillas ni sueños malos.

-_¡Romeo…!_-dijo ésta aún dormida. Haru se asustó un poquillo, pero luego unió cabos y supo que Bianchi soñaba con su ex-novio Romeo, al que mató con su Poison Cooking y tan parecido al Lambo adulto, alias Pervertido, por parte de la propia Haru. Ésta dirigió una mirada algo parecida a una de odio a la ''cocinera'', y miró a Kyoko quien, a diferencia de su compañera de litera, ella dormía con una sonrisa de felicidad. Haru sabía bien que ella también lo estaba pasando mal como ella con este asunto de los viajes en el tiempo y tal, pero intentaban no mostrarlo para no incomodar a Tsuna y sus compañeros. Dejó la puerta tal y como estaba antes de entrar, y siguió su ruta hacia la cocina.

Ahora iba directa a la habitación de Tsuna y Gokudera. A Haru, Gokudera no le caía muy bien, debido a que siempre iba de broncas con ella y le discutía todo lo que le decía, pero era buen tipo.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió como por arte de magia, y vio salir a un chico de pelo blanco, ojos claros y tez pálida, con una expresión soñolienta. Haru iba a gritar del susto, pero solo soltó su típico ''¡Hahi!'' en versión susurro. Gokudera se la iba a llevar por delante, de no ser por esa exclamación, a la que reaccionó de una manera… más bien de sorpresa. Pero no la regañó ni la gritó, cosa que se esperaba Haru de él, sino que actuó de manera extraña: puso cara de vergüenza y desvió la mirada al techo, intentando ocultar su leve sonrojo. Estaban muy juntos, apenas unos milímetros de distancia. Haru se dio cuenta y retrocedió rápidamente hasta dar con la pared paralela en la que se encontraba la puerta de la que salió Gokudera (y en la éste aún sigue).

-_¿Qué haces aquí?_ –preguntó el peliblanco, intentando romper el hielo de alguna manera, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado de no despertar al Décimo. No estaba siendo brusco, ni mucho menos, pero intentaba mantener la compostura, y parecer el mismo. Estaba intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-_¡Y-Yo n-nada! S-Sólo iba de camino a la cocina, y se me ocurrió echaros un vistazo…_-explicó Haru. Estaba algo sonrojada, pues la sorpresa fue grande, y hace nada estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro…

-_¡Vaya! Pues como yo, entonces. He tenido un sueño malo, e iba a por un poco de agua _–dijo el otro, intentando no sonreír ni nada que levantara sospechas. En realidad, sentía cosas por la chica. Siempre la había tratado mal debido a eso: él era ese tipo de chicos que su amor lo mostraban mediante los gritos y malas contestaciones a la chica que les gustaba. Haru le miraba fijamente. Él correspondió a la mirada, pero la retiró inmediatamente, con las mejillas algo rojizas.

-_Yo no podía dormir, pero si me hubiera dormido, estaría en la misma situación que tú _–dijo Haru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vio que Gokudera estaba raro, algo no iba bien en el Gokudera de siempre. Se le acercó un poco, para observarle mejor, a lo que el chico respondió acelerando el paso y desviando la mirada.

-_¿Ocurre algo? _–dijo ella, algo preocupada.

-_No, nada, tranquila_ –contestó él.

Estuvieron sin hablarse unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la cocina. Llevaban entre ellos una distancia considerable, pero tampoco muy grande. Entraron a la sala, cerraron la puerta para no despertar a los demás por si acaso, y encendieron la luz.

La cocina era amplia, moderna y estaba muy limpia. Haru y Kyoko pasaban la mayor parte del día allí metidas, debido a que ellas eran las encargadas de hacer la comida para sus amigos. La chica sabía bien donde estaban las cosas, así que fue al armario donde se encontraban los vasos, que estaba bastante alto. Gokudera fue a por las botellas de agua al frigorífico, para poder llenar los vasos que Haru cogería… si ese fuera el caso.

El armarito estaba algo más alto, y como ella no llegaba, los vasos siempre los cogía Kyoko, que era más alta. Pero ella ahora no estaba aquí, así que Haru intentó coger los recipientes de alguna manera. Decidió subirse a un taburete cercano, pero éste se tambaleaba demasiado, dando a la chica algún que otro susto, pensando que iba a caerse de allí. Pero vio que era seguro, y siguió con su misión. Pero la confianza no le duró demasiado. Nada más coger los dos vasos, uno para ella y el otro para Gokudera, el taburete se desestabilizó demasiado, y Haru fue a caer al suelo.

Gokudera estaba sacando las botellas, cuando vio a Haru subida al taburete, a punto de caerse.

-_¡Cuidado, Haru! _–exclamó el chico. Soltó el cargamento, dejándolo caer, y corrió para salvar a Haru de una buena culatada. Sólo pretendía agarrarla antes de caer, pero fue demasiado lento, y cayeron ambos al suelo, ella encima de él. La morena tenía los vasos bien agarrados, así que estos no tuvieron ningún percance; ella tampoco. Pero el que estaba debajo sí. Gokudera tenía los dientes apretados, procurando no gritar de dolor. La chica se dio cuenta, así que se levantó rápidamente, y acudió en su ayuda.

-_¡Hahi! ¡Gokudera! ¿E-Estás bien?_ –dijo Haru bastante preocupada. Su mirada examinaba el rostro de su salvador: había recibido dolor, sin duda, pero se encontraba bien. Sus ojos estaban muy cerca de los del peliblanco, los cuales permanecían cerrados fuertemente, conteniendo el dolor. Unos instantes después, éstos se abrieron, dejando ver unos claros y bastante atractivos, que miraban fijamente los de la chica. Ambos permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta de su cercanía, y se dejaron de dirigir la mirada. Los dos estaban sonrojados, mucho, además. Sus corazones latían fuertemente, parecía que se les iban a salir del pecho. Se levantaron y bebieron cada uno su agua, todo en silencio.

-_¿T-Te encuentras bien?_ –preguntó Haru.

-_Oh, sí, sólo ha dolido el impacto, pero estoy bien _–contestó Gokudera. En realidad, no estaba del todo bien: la caída había abierto una herida en el codo del peliblanco.

La chica se dio cuenta de esto, así que sin mediar palabra, sacó de un armarito un botiquín de primeros auxilios, se sentó al lado de su amigo, y comenzó a tratarle la herida. Él la miraba estupefacto: se había percatado perfectamente de lo que tenía en el codo. Su expresión cambió en cuanto el alcohol tocó su herida, haciendo que Gokudera soltara un gemido. Haru retiró el algodón rápidamente, sobresaltada, y se lo volvió a poner con más cuidado.

Haru le puso una tirita en la herida, y guardó todo en el botiquín. Se dispuso a guardarlo, pero cuando fue a hacer dicha acción, el peliblanco puso su mano sobre la de Haru, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara.

-_Gracias _–le dijo con una sonrisa. Él también estaba sonrojado, pero sabía disimularlo bastante bien. Entonces, él hizo sentarse a Haru encima de sus piernas y… la besó.

Aquel beso no se lo esperaba ni el propio Gokudera. ¿Actuó su instinto, o simplemente hizo una locura? No, lo hizo por voluntad propia, estaba seguro que lo que hacía. Entonces, ¿qué hizo que se sorprendiera? Haru. Ella no lo había rechazado, ni abofeteado, sino que además, lo apegó a ella, como si pidiera más de aquel repentino beso. Se separaron unos instantes, y esta vez fue Haru quien posó sus labios sobre los de Gokudera. Éste se sorprendió de nuevo. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella sensación tan espectacular como extraña y temeraria, que hizo que él abrazara a Haru. De nuevo se separaron para coger aire, y se miraron a los ojos.

-_Te… _–dijo Haru, antes de caer profundamente dormida en los brazos de Gokudera. Éste se quedó sin saber el resto de la frase. ¿Te… quiero? Imposible. Ella estaba enamorada de Tsuna. ¿Te odio? Tampoco, pues el último beso lo dio ella misma. ¿Qué habría querido decir?

Decidió no darle vueltas y volver a la realidad. Gokudera sonrió, y la cogió en brazos, como si fuera una novia, y la llevó de vuelta a su cama.

Gokudera abrió poco a poco la puerta de la habitación de Haru. Entró ágilmente sin hacer ruido, y dejó con toda la delicadeza del mundo a una Haru durmiente en su cama. La arropó, y la besó por tercera vez como beso de buenas noches. Y volvió a su sueño con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Una pequeña sombra se erguía a lo largo del pasillo, cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna y Gokudera. El sujeto cogió el ala de su sombrero negro entre sus dedos y con una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a su habitación.

-_Procura en no meterla en líos, Gokudera _–dijo. Y el pequeño bebé se metió en su cama, dando fin a aquella pequeña aventura.

* * *

**¿CONTINUARÁ…?**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Dejadme reviews si queréis que lo continúe o sobre lo que os ha parecido. ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado~!

B-Ookami


	2. ¿Nos vamos a España?

¿Nos vamos a España?

**Nota de la autora: **La segunda parte del fanfic ''Gracias''. Este texto es mío, menos el anime en el que está basado (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), sus personajes (menos mi OC Celia y etc.), y todo lo que esté relacionado con dicho anime. Por favor, disfruten de la lectura.

PD: Este fanfic he intentado meterle un poquillo de acción, romance, y muuuuuuucha comedia (al menos, a mí me parece gracioso c: ).

* * *

Era domingo, y era un día tranquilo. Todos desayunaban en paz y armonía: Gokudera limpiaba a Lambo después de que este tirase el desayuno del peliblanco, Hibari y Ryohei hablaban tranquilamente como adultos que eran, Yamamoto y Tsuna disfrutaban de sus desayunos sin tener que mediar ninguna pelea…

No nos engañemos.

-_¡ESTÚPIDA VACA INÚTIL!_ –gritó Gokudera, hecho una furia al pobre Lambo, quien se retemblaba e intentaba calmarse… sin éxito, por supuesto. Éste último había tirado el desayuno del Guardián de la Tormenta por los suelos, pringando así a ambos sujetos, consiguiendo además una riña de las gordas. Gokudera se disponía a bombardear a Lambo, cuando Tsuna cogió del brazo con el que iba a tirar la dinamita el peliblanco. Éste se sorprendió y miró a quien le retenía en esos momentos.

-_¡D-Décimo!_ –dijo sorprendido.

-_¡No os peleéis, por favor! _–suplicó Tsuna. Gokudera lo miró como hace siempre que le dirige la palabra, y retiró la dinamita. Pero no dejó de reñir. Tan pronto como el Décimo le dejó de sostener, el peliblanco se dirigió hacia Lambo, quien lloraba desconsolado encima de la mesa manchado de arroz y demás cosas, y le arreó en toda la cabeza, mientras seguía gritándole. Esta vez fue Haru quien intervino.

-_¡Gokudera! ¡Deja al pobre Lambo ya!_ –le gritó la chica. El mencionado se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a aquella chica a la que aquella noche había declarado su amor. Enseguida apartó la mirada, sonrojado, y dejó en paz a Lambo. Haru miró a ambos enfadada, suspiró y recuperó su compostura. Cogió al lloroso Guardián del Trueno Vongola en brazos, intentando calmarle, y fue a bañarle.

-_Déjalo así, Haru_ –intervino una vocecita. La chica se dio la vuelta, y vio a Reborn, sentado en la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente su comida –_. Sé que necesitas bañarle, pero no será necesario. Tenemos algo preparado para todos_ –explicó el Arcobaleno. Haru… no, todos miraban a Reborn con un aire curioso. ¿Qué sería lo que tenía pensado el bebé?

Mientras tanto, otra pelea se daba entre Ryohei y Hibari. Éstos dos se encontraban en plena riña, pero cada uno a su manera. Ryohei estaba de pie, con un puño sobre la mesa en posición de debate y otro en el aire, delante de su cara, como queriendo pegarle un puñetazo. Además, ese sentimiento lo acompañaban unos ojos llenos de ira y los dientes apretados. Hibari comía tranquilamente, y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas cortantes al Guardián del Sol. Tampoco faltaban los comentarios ''hachazo'' por su parte. Yamamoto era, en este caso, el mediador de la pelea. Procuraba calmar a ambos, pero poco podría hacer, ya que Ryohei es cabezota como él solo, y Hibari escuchaba lo que le convenía.

-_C-Chicos, creo que ya es suficiente_ –dijo suavemente Yamamoto. Como él ya sabía que pasaría, ambos pasaron del pobre Takeshi, siguiendo con su pelea. El Guardián de la Lluvia sonrió nervioso, y miró a Tsuna, quien intentaba calmar aún al furibundo Gokudera. Ambos mediadores intercambiaron miradas desesperadas, y suspiraron.

Cuando todos habían terminado de desayunar, Reborn saltó al centro de la mesa, al alcance visual de todos, y empezó a hablar.

-_Como antes os he dicho, ahora toca una pequeña sorpresa_ –dijo.

-_¿De qué se trata, pequeñín?_ –interrogó curioso Yamamoto.

-_Ahora veréis. Id a vuestras habitaciones, y cambiaros. A poder ser, poneros los bañadores _–anunció el bebé. Bajó de la mesa, y se dirigió a su habitación. Todos estaban con los ojos como platos. ¿A dónde iban a ir? Se supone que no podían salir de la base, puesto que los de Millefiore si no, descubrirían la posición de su base… No hicieron preguntas, y fueron todos a cambiarse.

Gokudera y Tsuna caminaban en silencio hacia el cuarto. Entonces, el primero miró al Décimo, y le dirigió la palabra.

-_¿De qué crees que puede tratarse esto, Décimo?_ –preguntó con su habitual comportamiento ante Tsuna.

-_No lo sé. Sólo me preocupa que esto sea una idea macabra de las de Reborn_ –dijo el otro mientras se imaginaba al bebé metiéndoles a todos en una cámara con serpientes venenosas o algo así. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y meneó al cabeza para alejar esa idea.

-_No creo_ –concluyó el peliblanco -_. Si realmente fuera eso, habría mandado a Haru a bañar a Lambo. Si la ha detenido, será porque tiene que ver con el agua. Además, nos ha mandado ponernos nuestros bañadores…_ –explicó.

Tsuna pensó la idea, y asintió, dando la razón a su compañero.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, Reborn les dio la orden a todos de salir de la base.

-_¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?!_ –exclamaron todos al unísono.

-_Salid, no pasa nada_ –insistió el bebé. Todos se miraron, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, salieron al exterior.

Un sol reluciente deslumbró a todos los que iban saliendo de la base. Era tan brillante que algunos tuvieron que taparse parcialmente los ojos para poder ver aunque fuera un poco. Se escuchaban risas y gritos de personas divirtiéndose. Cuando los ojos de éstos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudieron ver que provenían de una playa bastante grande. No había mucha gente, y la arena estaba limpia, como el agua. Todos se sorprendieron al ver aquel paisaje, y miraron a Reborn, quien ya estaba vestido con su bañador.

-_¿Qué pretendes con esto, Reborn?_ –preguntó Tsuna, muy sorprendido.

-_Pues que os divirtáis un rato_ –dijo este.

_-¡¿A dónde nos has traído?! ¿No deberíamos estar entrenando?_ –interrogó, esta vez, Yamamoto.

_-Estáis en un lugar que conocéis. Deberíais poder reconocer este lugar, pero veo que ha cambiado mucho_ –respondió el bebé. En ese momento, pasó un tren al que Tsuna y Gokudera reaccionaron con un grito.

_-¿¡ESTAMOS EN LA ISLA DE LA MAFIA!?_ –gritaron al unísono.

_-Exacto. Venga, ¿qué hacéis esperando?_ –dijo Reborn. No se quejaron ni preguntaron más, y se dirigieron a la playa.

Estuvieron así toda la tarde: jugaban en la playa, reían, se divertían, se bañaban, etc. Haru pasaba bastante tiempo con Gokudera, haciendo sospechar bastante a algunas personas, entre ellas a Yamamoto y Hibari, quienes eran bastante observadores. Kyoko jugaba con Lambo e I-Pin, y Tsuna se unió al grupillo, al cual también se acoplaron más tarde Yamamoto y Ryohei, quien seguía siendo igual de infantil que hace 10 años en el pasado. Según él, estaba disfrutando aquel día ''al extremo''.

Dieron las ocho de la tarde, y Reborn dio la orden de retirarse a la base. Todos recogieron lo suyo y fueron de nuevo a la base.

_-Ducharos y venid a la sala de reuniones. Tengo que hablaros de una cosa_ –dijo Reborn, y se fue.

_-Lo sabía, sabía que tenía algún pero este día_ –dijo con voz temerosa Tsuna que en cierto modo, daba gracia. Gokudera le dio una palmada en la espalda, y le dio ánimos.

Hicieron caso al bebé, se ducharon y se pusieron cómodos para escuchar la noticia de Reborn.

_-Iré directo al grano: mañana nos vamos a España_ –anunció el Arcobaleno.

_-¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!?_ –gritaron de nuevo todos.

_-¡Pero si no sabemos español!_ –dijo Tsuna.

_-Eso os da igual, para eso existen los diccionarios de viaje, Tsuna. Os comento esto porque los Varia consideran España un país que os puede ayudar bastante en el entrenamiento. Además, ellos se encuentran allí, y quieren hablar con vosotros sobre algo. No tengo más información._ –explicó Reborn.

_-Sigo preocupándome en el idioma. No tenemos diccionarios ni guías de viaje._ –se quejó el Décimo.

_-Toma_ –Reborn le lanzó un librillo en el que en la portada se podía leer: Diccionario de viaje en España _-. Además, si no sabes la gramática, no pasa nada, porque Belphegor, Fran y Gokudera saben hablar el idioma. Ellos os podrán ayudar._

_-Ah, qué alivio…_ -dijo Tsuna.

_-Reborn, ¿quién es ese tal Fran?_ –intervino Gokudera.

_-El ''aprendiz'' de Belphegor, sucesor de Viper o, como vosotros lo conocéis, Mammon._

_-Oh… Así que él domina la niebla, si no me equivoco._

_-Exacto. Aún es algo inexperto, pero tiene aptitudes para ello. En fin, ya hemos terminado la reunión. Podéis retiraros. _

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, hablando del viaje y de la noticia tan inesperada.

_-Décimo, ¿cómo crees que será España?_ –preguntó Gokudera.

_-¿Pero tú no sabías hablar español?_ –dijo confundido Tsuna.

_-Que sepa hablarlo no significa que haya visitado el país_ –objetó Hayato.

_-Bueno, lo normal es que alguien que está aprendiendo un idioma vaya al país donde se habla…_

_-No siempre. En clases hablas inglés y aún no has ido a Inglaterra._

_-Es verdad…_

_-Yo quiero ver cómo bailan las sevillanas, un baile muy popular allí en España._

_-Seguro que lo verás, Gokudera. Reborn suele prepararse DEMASIADO bien los viajes…_

_-Sí, tienes razón… Vayamos a dormir, Décimo._

_-Sí._

Gokudera y Tsuna se apresuraron a dormir. Ambos estaban igual de inquietos que los demás residentes en la base Vongola. Haru y Kyoko se quedaron hasta tarde preparando su equipaje y el de I-Pin y Lambo, y Yamamoto y Reborn se quedaron buscando información acerca del país. Aunque había algunos que se lo tomaban con mucha calma, como Ryohei, que roncaba ''al extremo''.

* * *

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana, cuando Reborn comenzó a despertar a los que dormían con martillazos.

_-¡AY! ¡Reborn!_ –gritó Tsuna.

_-Levántate, Tsuninútil_

_-¿Era necesario golpearme? _

_-Sí, porque si no te quedas ahí tirado toda la mañana._

_-Décimo, ¿va todo bien? _

_-Oh, Gokudera… Sí, estoy bien, ya voy a desayunar._

Todos se reunieron a desayunar. Kyoko y Haru, como siempre, realizaron un desayuno espléndido que llenó de energías a todos, que se iban ya a prepararse para el viaje.

Tras unas horas de nervios y preparación, todos se encontraban en el avión de camino a España. Aún quedaban unas 8 horas para llegar a su destino. Mientras tanto, todos hablaban y especulaban cosas sobre el ambiente en España y sobre la convocatoria de los Varia en dicho país. Algunos creían que era por capricho, y otros, que era por alguna buena razón.

* * *

Al fin, llegaron al aeropuerto de Barcelona. Bajaron del avión, estirándose como gatos, y se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto, encontrándose allí con un par de sujetos que daban el cante entre tanta gente. Un chico rubio con flequillo largo que no dejaba ver sus ojos y con una sonrisa picarona les esperaba junto con otro de menor edad, de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color, y con un sombrero enorme de una rana negra. Los Vongola se acercaron a ellos sin dudarlo, pues sabían que eran Belphegor y, por descarte, el otro sólo podía ser Fran.

_-Shi, shi, shi… Hola_ -dijo Belphegor en español. Los demás excepto Gokudera, que conocía el idioma, se quedaron mirando al peliblanco esperando a que les dijera qué significaba.

-_Ha dicho hola. Ese es el saludo en España_ -dijo Gokudera en el idioma de los demás.

-_Bueno, ya que estamos aquí todos, deberíamos irnos, ¿no?_ -dijo de repente Reborn. Todos asintieron y siguieron a Fran y a Bel. El rubio se dio la vuelta y clavó un cuchillo en el sombrero de Fran, mientras hablaba.

_-Este idiota es Fran, mi aprendiz._

_-Bel-senpai, duele_ –se quejó Fran sin cambiar de expresión. Los demás se estremecieron ante eso, pues no era muy normal tener una cara de ''no pasa nada'' mientras te clavan un cuchillo en la cabeza…

Bel, Fran y los demás siguieron avanzando, pero Gokudera y Haru se quedaban rezagados del grupo, estando a solas unos minutos.

_-Ese Fran es una persona muy extraña_ –dijo con cierto temblor en sus palabras. Gokudera la miró, intentando ocultar su sonrojo, y sonrió.

_-La verdad es que sí. En realidad, los Varia en general son raros_ –aclaró él. Se acercó un poco más Haru, y la cogió de la mano. Ella se quedó mirando los dedos del peliblanco entrelazados con los suyos, y sonrió. Entonces, subió su mirada a la de Gokudera, que se cruzaron y se quedaron así unos instantes, transmitiéndose sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras. Y se quedaron tan absortos que perdieron de vista el grupo, perdiéndose en la ciudad de Barcelona.

* * *

Tsuna charlaba con Kyoko, tartamudeando y gesticulando con vergüenza, intentando dar buena impresión a la chica. Yamamoto iba hablando con Reborn acerca de por qué estaban en aquel país, y Ryohei y Hibari, mientras, estaban en otra de sus acaloradas (por parte de Ryohei) y tranquilas (por parte de Hibari) discusiones. Por supuesto, Chrome iba al final del grupo, algo marginada, cuidando de Lambo e I-Pin que jugaban a su alrededor al pilla pilla, pero sin perder de vista a los demás. Y Bel, tranquilamente, acuchillaba a Fran, que andaba con una expresión indiferente mientras decía la interjección ''¡Ay!'', y ambos guiaban a los Vongola hasta un sitio que sólo ellos dos sabían.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de caminata, Bel y Fran se paran frente a una pared de piedra. Se dan la vuelta, y miran a los otros, que estaban parados a unos pasos enfrente de ellos, mirándoles con curiosidad.

_-Es aquí. Imbécil, haz una ilusión para ocultarnos mientras entramos los demás_ –dijo Bel a Fran. Este asintió como si estuviera cansado y ocultó a todo el mundo con una de sus magníficas ilusiones. Bel se dio media vuelta para quedarse frente a la pared, pulsó una serie de rocas que la formaban, y un pasadizo secreto apareció frente a sus narices. Todos se quedaron asombrados, sí, Hibari también, aunque como siempre, no lo exteriorizaba. En cambio, Ryohei abrió los ojos como platos y gritó algo como ''¡ES IMPRESIONANTE AL EXTREMO!''. Bel hizo una señal para que los otros entraran y, cuando Fran se introdujo en el pasadizo, la pared volvió a ser una normal. Bajaron unas escaleras que recorrían un estrecho pasillo, hasta llegar a una zona amplia y fría, pues estaban bajo tierra…

_-¿Dónde estamos?_ –preguntó Tsuna.

_-Estamos en una de las entradas secretas a la base de la familia Taurina_ –respondió Bel, que iba delante de la fila.

_-¿Familia Taurina?_ –interrogó, esta vez, Yamamoto.

_-Sí, una mafia española_ –informó el rubio.

En ese momento, Fran llamó la atención de todos con un ''Eh''. Todos se volvieron a mirarle.

_-¿Dónde están Gokudera y la otra chica?_

Entonces, se creó un revuelo entre los allí presentes. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? Gokudera estaría hablando con el Décimo, o peleando con Yamamoto. Y Haru habría soltado uno de sus característicos ''¡Hahi!'' cuando se abrió la pared…

_-Iré yo a buscarlos. Informa a Celia cuando lleguéis de que aún faltan personas_ –dijo Bel, mientras se metía por otro pasadizo, ahora un poco más amplio. Los demás le seguían, pero el tema de conversación era, principalmente, la desaparición de aquella pareja.

* * *

Gokudera se escurría entre la gente, arrastrando consigo a Haru, que no podía seguirle el ritmo.

_-¡Gokudera! ¡No puedo más…!_ –dijo entre resoplos de cansancio.

_-Ya llegamos, vamos a un sitio más tranquilo… _

_-¡En serio, no puedo más!_

_-Ay… Está bien_ –dijo Gokudera. Este la soltó y se agachó, mientras le indicaba con la cabeza que subiera a sus espaldas. Haru se sonrojó, pero no rechazó la oferta. Se subió con cuidado, mientras notaba cómo los brazos de su acompañante cogían con delicadeza sus piernas para poder sostenerla. Ella rodeó el cuello de Gokudera para sujetarse mejor, intentando a la vez no hacerle daño. Él dio un pequeño saltito para que Haru estuviera bien cogida, y siguieron su camino. Ambos estaban muy ruborizados.

Llegaron a un parque donde no había mucha gente. El chico se acercó de espaldas a un banco y posó sobre él a Haru cuidadosamente. Ella se sentó y observó cómo Gokudera se estiraba para poder moverse mejor, y luego se sentaba al lado suyo, cogiéndole de nuevo la mano.

_-Gracias por llevarme _–dijo con una sonrisa Haru.

_-No hay de qué_ –contestó Gokudera.

* * *

Bel llegó a una puerta de metal, con un escáner al lado. Debía poner la huella de su mano para que se abriera. Hizo dicha acción, y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver su interior. Era una base muy parecida a la de los Vongola, pero había más decoración. Bel dejó pasar a los demás, y cuando entró su aprendiz, él salió.

_-Fran, dile eso a Celia. Estará en su despacho_ –le dijo, con cara algo más seria, cosa muy rara en él, pues siempre andaba sonriendo_-. Me voy a buscarles. Bye bye~_

_-Siempre con ese saludo tan anticuado…_ -se quejó Fran. Entonces, Bel le lanzó un cuchillo de nuevo, y se perdió entre las escaleras, para ir a por aquellos dos tortolitos.

_-¿Va a buscarles?_ –preguntó Ryohei. Fran asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de que le siguieran.

Paran frente a otra puerta, que se abre en cuanto Fran se pone enfrente suyo: funcionaba con sensores. Pasaron todos, para encontrarse con los demás Varia.

_-¡Fran! ¡Hola~!_ –saludó con efusividad Lussuria. Levi se limitó a callarlo con una mirada asesina, y saludó al recién llegado con otra. Squalo se paró frente a él como si quisiera cortarle el paso.

_-¡VOI! ¿¡Y Bel!?_ –preguntó… gritando.

_-No grites, me vas a destrozar los tímpanos, eres muy ruidoso _–se quejó Fran sin cambiar la cara_-. Se ha ido a por el Guardián de la Tormenta y la chica morena _–informó.

_-¡Siempre causando problemas!_ –gritó de nuevo Squalo.

_-¡Ay, Squalo! ¡No grites!_ –dijo con cierto retintín en la voz Lussuria. El mencionado le miró enfadado.

_-¿Dónde está la jefa?_ –preguntó el ilusionista.

_-Fuera, como siempre. No iba a volver hasta más tarde_ –dijo Levi.

_-Si viene, le digo que Bel se ha ido a por aquellos dos, ¿vale~?_ –dijo Lussuria_-. Vete a mostrarles sus habitaciones y cómo se organizarán, mientras~_

Fran se dio media vuelta y salió para hacer dicho recado. El pasillo de las habitaciones estaba a un par de metros del despacho de aquella jefa.

_-Tsuna irá con Yamamoto y Reborn. Ryohei con Hibari. Chrome con Kyoko y los dos bebés. Gokudera irá con Haru_ –dijo Fran a medida que señalaba las habitaciones de los grupos que iba diciendo. Cuando terminó, les miró.

_-Uno de nosotros vendrá a avisaros cuando la cena esté lista_ –dijo Fran mientras se iba, dejando a los Vongola solos. Cada uno se metió en su habitación correspondiente, y se acomodaron, y no salieron hasta que fueron a avisarles.

* * *

Gokudera iba con Haru hacia un supermercado para comprar la cena. Cogieron dos latas de fideos, las pagaron y se fueron de nuevo a aquel parque. No hacía frío, y tampoco era de noche, pero tenían hambre. Entonces, Gokudera se giró: sentía que alguien les seguía. Haru dejó de caminar, y miró a Gokudera, algo extrañada.

_-¿Pasa algo?_

_-N-No, nada… Sólo que me pareció ver a alguien espiándonos…_ -dijo algo inseguro, mientras miraba a Haru, y se iba con ella.

La chica tenía una intuición. Sí, también, como Tsuna, ella tenía el poder la súper intuición. Y esa intuición de le decía que siguiera a una pareja. El chico se giró para ver si les seguían, así que ella, con gran destreza y habilidad, se escondió. Cuando se aseguró de que no la veían, siguió con su espionaje.

_-Casi…_ -susurró para sí misma.

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

¡Yay! ¡Ya he subido el segundo capítulo, tras dejar medio abandonado este fanfic! Me disculpo por mi tardanza, pero entre los estudios, los Vongola Test Estremi y tal, no he podido avanzarlo. Pero como recompensa, ¡os he traído un fanfic largo! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y... ¡dejad reviews si queréis que continúe! :D


End file.
